


Shut Up and Dance with Me

by OkayKaylyn



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I witnessed at my own 7th grade dance that I thought I'd share uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I'm supposed to be learning about polynomials rn but screw that! Pretty much takes place a few weeks after the kiss. (Also it was my 8th grade dance but they're in 7th grade so...) Title from Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon

Jude was thinking about Connor again, Taylor could tell. She could tell because that's all Jude had been thinking about for the past month. She clears her throat and slings her arms over his shoulders. "If you'd rather dance with him... It wouldn't hurt my feelings or anything."

\------

Taylor had quickly become Jude's best friend once they started hanging out, second only to Connor of course. It had taken 3 days of him ignoring Connor for her to corner him and demand to know what had happened between them. He told her with blushing cheeks and stilted words. She told him to get his act together and confront Connor about it.

But Connor just kissed him again.

And again.

And again any time Jude tried to bring up the previous kisses. Jude and Taylor were both really confused about it, especially considering he had broken up with Daria after the first kiss. 

"Well he obviously likes you" Taylor offered lamely one day after Jude returned from the bathroom, Connor close behind, smiling. Jude stared at her irritably until she continued. "I mean, he dumped Daria for you. And he's always with you..."

"Why doesn't he kiss me in public then? He had no problem with kissing Daria." Jude asked bitterly, dropping his chin into his hand to glare at Connor's back, two seats in front of him.

He didn't complain much beyond that. He was happy holding Connor's hand under the dinner table while everyone pretended not to notice, and sharing chaste kisses in empty hallways.

Jude complained about it enough though, enough that Taylor finally had to ask "If you don't want to be anyone's secret why do you keep letting him kiss you?"

"Because I like him." Was Jude's simple answer.

\------

Jude's eyes focus back onto Taylor and he smiles sheepishly "No, I came to the dance with you so I'm going to dance with you." He looks over her shoulder where she knows Connor is dancing with Daria, the two of them remaining friends. "Besides, if he wants to dance with me he's more than welcome to come over here and ask me."

The slow song ends and a fast one begins. Taylor and Jude are laughing at each other's increasingly ridiculous dance moves when Connor walks up. Taylor nods at him and backs away from Jude, "looks like your guy wants to talk to you."

Jude barely glances at Connor before smiling at Taylor "Too bad, I'm dancing with you."

"Jude, c'mon." Connor urges, not even getting a nod from Jude as recognition that he heard him.

"Besides," Jude continues addressing Taylor, "I'm not really in the mood to kiss in an empty bathroom and come back out here like nothing happened."

Connor all but throws his hands up in frustration before he grabs Jude's tie and spins him around to face him. "I came over here to ask you if you wanted to dance with me, stupid." He nods at Taylor over Jude's shoulder, "Mind if I steal him for a song or two?"

Taylor rolls her eyes and laughs "Be my guest." and watches as Connor begins to walk backwards, Jude's tie still in hand, with Jude following easily, completely dazed.

Taylor isn't even mad when Jude and Connor spend the rest of the dance together, not when she sees the look on her best friends face as Connor kisses him during a slow dance in front of everyone, without blinking an eye.


End file.
